


We'll Pick Up Right Where We Left Off

by starrywrite



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week in Florida, Phil is finally back where he belongs: in London with Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Pick Up Right Where We Left Off

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ another fluffy phan drabble!!
> 
> based off one of my favoritest pictures literally eveR: http://philsprincess.tumblr.com/post/82365145471
> 
> enjoy pls!!

It’s four in the morning, but that doesn’t stop the people in the city of London. Phil takes a look out of the window in the backseat of the cab he’s occupied, and he can see bright city lights illuminating the sleek street, cars driving by, even people walking around. And even though he’s lived here for years, Phil still finds himself astounded by what he experiences day in and day out. London truly is the city that never sleeps.

It’s different that what’s he’s experienced in Florida, because on the off chance that he was actually awake at four am in Florida, there’d be no bright lights, no passing cars; just the sounds of solitude and crickets chirping, and the big moon and trillions of twinkling stars illuminating the world around him. It was nice, peaceful, even beautiful at times, but it wasn’t something Phil could get used to. It wasn’t home.

The bags under Phil’s eyes feel as if they’re heavy enough to literally be weighing him down as he finds he needs to muster up enough energy to actually get to his feet once his taxi stops. He forces himself to sit up and open the door, thanking and paying the man - because even if he is exhausted, he’s still polite - and then goes to grab his suitcase from the trunk. The cab drives off, and Phil turns around, looking up at the tall building before him, taking in brick by brick, and hes miles. He’s home. 

Even though Dan had ridiculed him for it when he bought it, he’s very thankful for the fact that his suitcase has a retractable handlebar and wheels because quite frankly, he doesn’t have the energy to lift it up and carry it inside, and he drags it behind him and towards the lift, heading up to his floor, and more importantly, to Dan. He’s quiet as he walks down the hall, but it’s four in the morning and he’s the only person awake now so each small sound seems louder than it actually is, from the click of his door unlocking to the creak of the hinges as he pushes it open.

He lets himself inside, leaving his suitcase by the front door because he can bother with it after he’s gotten a few hours of sleep, and he kicks his shoes off so he can walk through the flat without disturbing Dan, who he hopes is asleep.

But he’s not and Phil can’t deny that he’s happy about seeing his boyfriend waiting up for him, lying on his usual spot on their couch, watching something on Netflix, but all is forgotten when he realizes Phil’s standing in the room and Phil’s never seen Dan move so fast.

Dan leaps off of the couch, discarding his laptop and headphones, and Phil’s slightly taken by surprise when he literally jumps on him, but he wraps his arms tightly around the younger boy’s body and holds him close as Dan’s legs wrap around him like a koala to a tree. “Hi!” Dan’s giggling a little, like he does when he’s overly excited and can’t form words, and his smile is wider than he’s ever seen it and Phil still can’t really believe it’s because of him.

“Hi,” Phil says to him and suddenly, he feels wide awake, mostly because he’s got Dan in his arms and he almost feels like Jack from Titanic because all he can think of right now is how he never wants to let him go. “So I take it you missed me?” he asks coyly, as if he has no idea how much Dan has missed him, as if he hasn’t missed him just as much while he’s been away.

One of Dan’s hands snake up behind the back of Phil’s head and his fingers tangle in Phil’s unstraightened hair and he pushes their heads closer together. Their noses touch, and the tip of Dan’s nose feels warm against his skin, and together they’re like fire and ice but Phil wouldn’t have it any other way. Dan’s got his other arm is around his shoulder, and he says to him, “Maybe a little bit.” 

Phil’s lips stretch into a wide smile and he doesn’t waste another second more, leaning in to capture Dan’s lips in a kiss, and he’s reaquainted with the familiar feeling of tingles down his spine and Dan sighing into his mouth and he’s never been more happy to be home.


End file.
